Innocent
by Tadpole24
Summary: It was innocent. Completely innocent. Even if it meant so much more. Booth returns to work, fluff ensues. SPOILER WARNING


**Just a little something to kick off the Bones writing spree again. :) It's just a little take on the spoilers that have been popping up all over. ****Don't read if you don't wish to be spoiled! **

**Disclaimer: Excuse me sir, have you seen my Bones? Oh, sorry, it's**_** your**_** Bones? Oh I see, you are Hart Hanson after all. **

..:::..

Innocent

..:::..

It was innocent.

Completely innocent.

But at the same time, so much more.

Finally, after months of psychological analysis and medical examinations, Seeley Booth was a reinstated Special Agent of the FBI. He'd walked into work that morning with a grin on his face; a file in his hand; ready to go.

His colleagues had clapped him on the back, told him to take it easy and watched on as their friend had returned to his office and been handed his gun and badge back; finally fit and well enough to return to their leagues.

He had spent not ten minutes in the hallowed halls of the Hoover building before driving towards the Jeffersonian Institute to gather up his partner and commence their first case together since his tumour removal.

She heard him coming from the entrance to the building and couldn't help but smile. She had just recently gotten back from a dig in Guatemala and was re-organising her office to accommodate some of the artefacts she had brought back with her. She turned to face him as he stepped through her door with a knock.

"Bones, we have a case."

She stepped towards him, smiling and to the surprise of Booth, embraced him in a hug, "You don't know how much I've missed this."

He chuckled against her shoulder, "I really do."

She pulled back awkwardly; remembering the months of psychological treatment her partner had just gone through to help remind him that she wasn't his wife. Perhaps the hugs should be held at bay for a while.

Booth looked at her for a moment, gauging her reaction, "It's ok, Bones. I know who you are. I know who we are."

She nodded, reading in his eyes that he was telling the truth and stepped towards him again, "So what have we got?"

..:::..

His first day back on the job was anything but easy going. It hadn't been hard to distinguish a suspect and on arrival at his trailer he had run towards the exit making the Agent and the Doctor chase after him.

It wasn't much of an interrogation when they finally got him inside, at least. He confessed to the murder with no qualms.

Booth worried about humanity sometimes; especially when this man had murdered his best friend of 27 years over the fact he had slept with an ex-girlfriend of his once. It was worrying that he said he didn't regret it. However, at the end of the day they had solved a case and that's what mattered.

"I think it's time for some pie and coffee."

Brennan smiled at him, "Back to the routine."

He nodded, "We're back"

..:::..

They had gotten the pie and coffee to go. Neither one of them wanted to be out in the public. They were both content to just be with each other and catch up. Something they hadn't had a chance to do in a long time.

As it so often did, time passed by unnoticed by the pair. They had wound up sitting on the floor, staring straight ahead. Every now and then a line would pass between them. Either about their short lived first case back, or about the things they had been up to in each other's absences.

It was getting close to one in the morning when Booth noticed the time, "Bones, I should go. You need sleep. You must be jet-lagged."

She smiled, "And you must be tired. First day back and you get a chase."

"Too bad I didn't get to make a shot" he chuckled, pushing himself off the floor.

Brennan was following suit when Booth stood in front of her, offering his hand to help her up. She pulled and stood facing her partner.

Without words his arms came around her, holding her loosely, but tight enough to know this hug meant something strong.

"I really missed you, Bones."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I really missed you too."

He pulled back, "I should get going."

She nodded and walked him to the door of her apartment where he gave her a quick peck on the lips before sneaking out her door.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the hallway that he realised he shouldn't have done that and that there must have been some habits locked into his brain from when he thought he and Brennan were married. Once upon a time he would have panicked, raced back to the apartment and apologised profusely for his random act of stupidity, but tonight he found himself merely amused by his slip up as he continued down the hall. He'd apologise tomorrow.

After all, it was innocent.

Even if it did mean so much more.

..:::..

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review. :)****He'd**


End file.
